The disclosures herein relate generally to build-to-order computer systems and, more particularly, to a technique for managing Certificate of Authenticity (xe2x80x9cCOAxe2x80x9d) labels to be attached to the chassis of such computer systems.
This application related to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/053,524, filed on Mar. 31, 1998, entitled MANUFACTURING SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR ASSEMBLY OF COMPUTER SYSTEMS IN A BUILD-TO-ORDER ENVIRONMENT, naming Lois Goss as inventor, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/141,241, filed on Aug. 27, 1998, entitled AUTOMATED CONSOLIDATION STATION, naming Lorne Marcum as inventor. The co-pending applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, and are assigned to the assignee of this invention.
One of the issues with which computer software developers must deal on a daily basis is the issue of software piracy. In an effort to combat this problem, developers have been attempting to track where the pirated copies originate and have found that a significant portion originate via computer manufacturers, or OEMs. One manner in which this is thought to occur is illustrated in the following example. An OEM ships 1000 computers to a large corporate customer. Accompanying these 1000 computers are 1000 copies of back-up media associated with the computers. Typically, the back-up media copies do not accompany the respective computers to an end user and wind up in some central storage location. It has been suggested that these copies somehow find their way into the pirated marketplace, either through resale or distribution with a computer other than that originally intended.
As a result of this problem, at least one major software developer has proposed guidelines to be followed by its OEMs that would link each back-up media copy to a specific computer. In particular, currently an OEM includes with each computer it ships a shrink-wrapped xe2x80x9cAssociated Product Material,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cAPM,xe2x80x9d kit which includes a CD-ROM having stored thereon the operating system (xe2x80x9cOSxe2x80x9d) for the computer and back-up documentation, including a Certificate of Authenticity (xe2x80x9cCOAxe2x80x9d). Typically, copies of these APM kits are obtained from the computer software developer, or an authorized replicator thereof and are stocked by the OEM at its various manufacturing locations and on the manufacturing line.
In one implementation of a build-to-order computer manufacturing environment, when a computer is ordered, a traveler is developed for the computer that indicates what parts are to be included therein. At various points in the assembly line, the traveler is scanned into the manufacturing control system and a line operator is instructed as to which parts need to be included with the computer at that point. One such xe2x80x9cpartxe2x80x9d is an APM kit, which the line operator simply picks out of the indicated bin and includes in the box in which the computer is ultimately shipped to the customer. This method causes no additional problems for a build-to-order OEM because each APM kit is not associated with one and only one computer and the COA is included with the APM kit and therefore also not associated with any one particular computer.
In a further effort to combat piracy, at least one software developer has implemented guidelines requiring OEMs to attach to the chassis of each computer on which its software is installed a non-removable COA label having imprinted thereon a unique product key for use in the event the customer needs to reinstall the OS. The idea here is to minimize product support issues encountered due to lost product keys by providing quick and easy verification that a computer has a base license even if the associated media and documentation are lost. Clearly, this development raises some concerns with respect to the otherwise streamlined manufacturing flow of a build-to-order computer manufacturer. Specifically, the question has arisen as to how to tie a specific COA label to a specific, build-to-order computer.
Therefore, what is needed is a method of managing COA labels in a build-to-order computer manufacturing environment when each COA label must be associated with a particular computer.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a method and system for preparing and managing COA labels in a manufacturing environment. To this end, a method is described for associating a unique certificate of authenticity (COA) number with a particular computer which is identified by a unique track code. The method includes associating the COA number with the unique track code, storing the associated COA number on a hard drive of the computer, and affixing a label including the COA number to the computer.
A technical advantage achieved is that the COA and associated OS back-up media can be associated with a single, build-to-order computer.